


Conmigo tú te ves mejor

by obbel



Category: Latin American Celebrities RPF, Reggaetón Music RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Malvinviembre, Mostly domestic schmoop, Prompt Fill, Reggaetón RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obbel/pseuds/obbel
Summary: Fifteen hundred-word drabbles for Malvinviembre.I hope y'all aren't tired of me.
Relationships: J Balvin/Maluma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Cita

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Malvinviembre prompts](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ek_W823XIAYDTuH?format=jpg&name=small) that Itzel created. Title from a couple different Maluma songs.

“Thanks for dinner,” Balvin says. They’re walking along the beach, barefoot. The sun has set, and Maluma shivers against the chill. He presses closer to Balvin, who doesn’t seem to understand.

He inches away. Maluma closes the gap again, and Balvin looks confused, but he stays where he is. Maluma brushes his hand against Balvin’s, and Balvin looks down, even more confused. 

“Okay?”

Maluma nods. “Yeah. You?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Maluma grabs his hand. Balvin looks at him, curious, before he asks, “was this a date?”

Maluma’s surprised mouth turns into a smile. “Yes.”

“Oh.” He pauses, then smiles back. “Good.”


	2. Durmiendo

Maluma likes to be the big spoon, but he rolls over when Balvin pushes at his shoulder. Balvin snuggles up against him, wrapping one arm around Maluma’s side and sneaking the other one under his neck. His chest is solid against Maluma’s back, and Maluma can feel him breathing, the rise and fall of his lungs in a slow, steady pattern.

He’s asleep, or mostly asleep, and he probably won’t remember this in the morning. 

Maluma leans back into him a little bit, enjoying the warmth and comfort of being held, and before he knows it, he’s asleep again, too.


	3. Abrazo

Maluma hears the door opening. He looks up to see Balvin coming home. He doesn’t speak, just walks straight over and hugs him tightly, pressing the side of his face into his chest. Maluma wraps his arms around him, waiting for him to say something. He doesn’t. He just closes his eyes and breathes in deeply.

“You smell good,” he says after a minute or so.

Maluma laughs quietly. “You okay?”

He feels Balvin nod against him.

“You sure?”

Balvin nods again, faster. “I’m fine. I just like being here. It feels like everything is okay.”

Maluma squeezes him tighter.


	4. Triste

“I’m going to miss you,” Balvin says. “Cancel your tour.”

Maluma starts to say something, but he stops mid-sentence. Instead, he asks, “are you going to cancel yours?”

“I will if you will.”

Maluma sighs. “We’d get fired. And then we’d be sad and homeless.”

“Sad and homeless  _ together.” _

“You made some points.”

“Don’t go,” Balvin says. He hugs Maluma around the waist, letting himself go limp. Maluma fights him at first, then lets the dead weight drag them slowly down onto the floor. He pulls Balvin onto his chest, wrapping an arm around his back.

“I’ll be home soon.”


	5. Cantando

Somehow, they’ve gotten in the habit of singing to each other. It’s silly, Balvin thinks. Accountants probably don’t go home and do math for fun, but the house seems so empty if they don’t fill it with music.

Balvin sings loading the dishwasher, and feeding the dogs, and opening the curtains. It’s quiet, half humming, but Maluma joins in, and they vocalize together. Sometimes they sing their own songs, old songs, radio songs, made-up nonsense songs. Sometimes they sing loudly, off-key, no one to impress, just because they can. They laugh and sing to each other and laugh some more.


	6. Comida

Balvin groans. Maluma eyes him distastefully. He doesn’t stop deep-throating the cheeseburger.

“Enjoying that?”

Balvin’s eyes roll back. He makes a noise alarmingly similar to one Maluma has heard in a completely different context.

“Cheat day, huh?” Nicole asks, approaching with her own tray.

Maluma sighs. “Come on,” he says to Nicole. “Let’s give them some privacy.”

Balvin ignores him, then says, “wait, get me more fries? Please? I love you, pa—” The last word gets swallowed along with the burger.

“He said ‘I love you, papi,’ right? Not ‘I love you, papas’?” Maluma asks.

Nicole pats his shoulder consolingly.


	7. Cálido

Balvin shivers. Despite his layers, the Icelandic cold seeps through to his bones. He squints against the sun reflected off the snow, then turns his face upwards, eyes closed. The sunshine feels nice, but he’s still shivering. When he looks back down, Maluma is looking at him.

“What?” Balvin asks, self-conscious. He turns away briefly.

“Nothing,” Maluma says quietly. There’s a smile starting to form around the corners of his eyes.

Balvin frowns. “What?” he asks again.

“Nothing.”

Maluma is smiling outright now. He steps closer, into Balvin’s personal space. Balvin feels much warmer than he did a minute ago.


	8. Frío

Balvin pulls away. “I can’t,” he says, distraught. “I’m sorry.”

Maluma opens his eyes, shivering at the sudden loss of contact. “Why not?”

“You know why.” He wraps his arms around himself. Maluma wants to reach out and touch, but he doesn’t. “It’s not fair to you, or me, or her...”

He trails off, and Maluma sighs. He closes his eyes again, hoping irrationally that Balvin will come back to him, kiss him again and take back everything he just put in between them. He doesn’t.

“I’m sorry,” Balvin says. He has the audacity to sound like he means it.


	9. Gracias

The truck drives away. Maluma looks at his belongings sitting on the curb, and then he turns to look at Balvin, who has already started moving things into the house. “Thanks,” he says.

“For what?”

“For helping me move!”

Balvin puts down the box he was carrying just to put his hands on his hips. “Really?” he asks. “You’re moving in with me.”

“Well, yeah. But I still appreciate you helping out.”

Balvin picks the box up again, rolling his eyes. But he stops on his way into the house to plant a sweaty kiss on Maluma’s cheek. “Welcome home.”


	10. Regalo

“What do you want for your birthday?” Balvin asks.

“Birthday sex.” Maluma is totally straight-faced.

Balvin splutters, caught off guard. He coughs a couple of times, and then he looks around, hoping no one else can hear their conversation. They’re not paying attention, but he still feels himself heat up. Finally, he says, quietly, “I mean, that was, you know, implied. What else do you want? If you don’t tell me, I’m just going to get you more horse stuff.”

Maluma shrugs. “That’s good, too. I’m not picky.”

Balvin considers him for a minute. "What  _ kind  _ of birthday sex, exactly?"


	11. Beso

“Kiss me.”

“Where?”

Maluma is taken aback. “No one has ever asked where before,” he says, starting to smile.

“Where?” Balvin repeats the question.

“Anywhere.”

Balvin leans in, and Maluma’s breath catches in his throat. He closes his eyes. He can feel Balvin close to him, almost touching but not quite. He fights a shiver. Balvin presses his lips to the ridge of Maluma’s cheekbone, soft against his skin. Then he kisses Maluma’s jawline, down his neck to the hollow of his throat. Maluma inhales sharply and opens his eyes.

Balvin glances up at him. Maluma tips his head back.


	12. Familia

“You know I want to have kids, right?”

Maluma laughs. “Yeah, and?”

Balvin gestures vaguely at him. “Should I explain biology to you?”

Maluma rolls his eyes. “Should I explain surrogacy to you?” 

“I’m just saying,” Balvin says.

“No, you’re just looking for excuses.”

Balvin stays quiet. “Maybe,” he says eventually. Maluma frowns, and he sighs. “Sorry. I just mean, I used to have a lot of ideas about what family is. And what it looks like, you know?”

Maluma moves closer. “It’s okay,” he says. “To have ideas, and to let them change, too.”

“Yeah,” Balvin says softly. “Okay.”


	13. Universo alternativo

Balvin dismounts, landing on the ground with a soft thud. He unbuckles his helmet but leaves it sitting on his head as he leads his horse into the stable. There’s someone standing outside talking to Austin, one of the other jockeys. Austin waves him over.

Balvin hands the horse over to a groom to be brushed and watered. He takes the helmet off his head and tries to fix his hair inconspicuously.

“Hey,” Austin says. “Have you met the owner?”

Balvin shakes his head no. The owner sticks his hand out, saying, “hi, nice to meet you. I’m Juan Luis.”


	14. Juego

Balvin runs his hands through Maluma’s hair, pretending he’s a stylist. He moves his hands back and forth, watching it fall through his fingertips around Maluma’s face.

Maluma smiles at him. “Is this why you wanted me to grow it out again? So you can play barbershop?”

“Maybe,” Balvin says, grabbing handfuls and piling it on top of his head. He tries to copy the fancy updos he’s seen, but he doesn’t have any elastic bands or bobby pins, and it falls down. Maluma laughs before pushing it out of his eyes.

“My favorite barber. The worst. But my favorite.”


	15. Traje

_“Y ese cuerpito que tú tienes…”_

“You gonna sing that every time we go to the beach?”

Balvin ignores him, singing even louder, _“...el traje ‘e baño chiquitito te queeedaaaa.”_

Maluma rolls his eyes. “It fits fine,” he says, examining himself in the mirror. He poses, flexing, and watches Balvin watching him in the reflection. 

He starts getting closer. Maluma sees but moves too late. Balvin pounces, tackling him onto the bed. He climbs on top, still singing between kisses down his neck, _“como_ tú, _pa' que suba la temperatura.”_

Maluma squirms his way right out of his bathing suit.


End file.
